Just waiting for you
by Hardline of Success
Summary: Post episode 477-478. With a dead Uchiha, an unconscious Uzumaki, and a hopeful Haruno waiting for him to do what needs to be done. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : So first of all, I'm really sorry about the first story that has stopped updating. Because frankly, I was really busy and with that busyness, I couldn't really think of the plot very well. Second of all, this is an alternate story which Sasuke had died on the final battle with Naruto. I was always excited to imagine what would happen if Naruto did date Sakura. But I felt really bad about Hinata. I do felt that the chemistry that Sakura has with Naruto could be called more than just a friendship. I felt that this Story needs some advice from other readers for the plot so I could imagine it further.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **PS : please don't judge me to harsh:( , in other words, please enjoy:)**

 _A heartache._

 _I feel it. It hurts me_

 _Why did I own this heartache?_

 _Did I deserve it? Or not?_

 _I can't tell…_

 _I opened my eyes. All blue. It felt so bright, so lively with all the wind blew on my body._

 _I feel it. I feel the sensation, I feel the_ ** _pain_** _._

 _Suddenly, I knew. I knew why this feeling does exist. It's because of him. He made this. He just created the most painful feeling of my life. Yet, I can't blame him for this. He just listed himself as one of the greatest shinobi, NO.. THE GREATEST Shinobi ever exist on this world. Yet, I can't seem to forgive him for doing that reason._

 _Everybody looked up to him, as he was some sort of a hero. Someone who's duty was to serve a greater purpose to the world. Yet, he was seventeen. I get it that he was after all, the greatest of us all. But he was also seventeen. Too young to bear those pain alone. Too young to know the meaning of death. He always spoke things about death when he confronted our used-to-be teammate. The one I used to had a crush on but faded due to what he did to him. He always said that when they both fought, they both would die. What about me? Is he so selfish that he didn't even understand my existence!_

 _He worked so hard to fulfill my promise, that he never turn back to see that those promise was meant from me to us. Not from me, to him. It was supposed to be us. US… He and Me! He did all these stuff that worried me so much, I had to see him for every single minute just in case he didn't do anything more dangerous. Because, for every single stupid and dangerous stunt he made, I was the one healing him just to made him alive and well. I was the one who always look for him even at the most unimportant moment._

That morning. The war has ended. But the avenger has another thing planned on his mind as he used his Rinnegan to put me unconscious. I woke up, with my Sensei's face in front me, indicating that he couldn't do anything to stop him from going the same path again. But I saw no one else. I realized that the one that I needed to see, wasn't here. ' _Naruto!'_ I thought. There's only one explanation as to where he was and what he was doing at this moment.

' _He tried to fight Sasuke!'_

 _'_ _Naruto.. you.., you'd never let me do this together, wouldn't you.. shanaroyo'_ She thought as she cried harshfully.

As she wiped her tears away, she made her way with Kakashi towards the place he knew exactly where they would fight. **The valley of Death.**

They finally got there, seeing the mass destruction of the whole valley, the wreckage of the Shodai Hokage and Madara's statue, rock was shattered all over the ground. She scanned her surroundings to find the source of this wreckage, ' _Naruto, Sasuke'_ their name rang on their head over and over until she found two bodies lying down on the ground with a cut-off hand by each of them. _'No!'_

It seems that she couldn't care less about what happened to Kakashi because the pain that they had was way more, no, too severe to be healed. So she flew down to the bottom of the valley to rescued them. No matter what it cost.

She made it there, saw that Sasuke was unconscious. But not with Naruto. "Naruto!" She cried. The feelings that erupted on her was too much to bear. Knowing that two of the best friend she had, clashing and killing each other. They finally did it.

"Sakura-chan, I'm… I'm…" Naruto was about to spoke when she cut him off, "silence, I need to heal you right away!" Sakura ordered. Just when she was about to put her hand on the bleeding and decapitated hand, he said, "Sasuke is.. Dead, I'm.. sorry." The tears on his eyes streaming down his cheek and finally, onto her hand. He was expecting furious Sakura, angry Sakura, Sakura who would burst him with harsh words. But she was just silent, it's like she's not paying any attention to what he said.

"There's nothing you could do about it." Sakura finally answered. He hadn't expected this answer at all. How could she being ignorant on her teammate's best friend? Her.. Lover?

"I know what you've thinking. But right now, saving you is the only thing I care now." She said.

She didn't know. She apparently didn't know at all. The Kyuubi, no, his pal Kurama inside him was dying. So he would also be dying as well. Kurama's chakra was torn up due to fighting Kaguya and Sasuke at the alphabetical order. He needed to save the whole world using Sasuke's Rinne-Sharingan. But he knew that he needed someone to willingly earn that god-like eye to restore the world. "I'm okay now, Sakura."

Sakura finished her healing and she hugged him, furiously. She hugged him like there was nothing that could let them go. _'I hoped that she will be happy on the future'_ Naruto thought.

Soon, Kakashi began to made his way down the valley, rendezvous with two of his student, and one which was deceased.

 _'_ _Naruto didn't look anywhere near happy, but he didn't look anywhere near okay as well, he looks, dying.'_ Kakashi thought as he kneeled.

"Kakashi.." Naruto spoke.

"Yo…" his anxious greeting was interrupted as he began to spoke, "I need you to perform the jutsu to release the Infinite Tsukoyomi, you will use Sasuke's Rinne-Sharingan eye to be yours and you will combine your chakra to mine in order to perform that jutsu." He finished explaining, with a bloody cough after the explanation. "Naruto! Daijōbudesuka?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head, signaling that it was okay, although he knew well he wasn't. ' _Sasuke, looks like we're gonna have another rematch.'_

With Sakura helping the eye transplant procedure, Naruto gathered all of his remaining chakra to finished what Madara has started. He knew well, that Kakashi would run out of Chakra, suppose he used this jutsu, and Sakura run out of chakra due to the eye transplant procedure. With that in mind, Naruto knew that once he had done this jutsu, he will meet Sasuke again. ' _Hopefully Sakura wasn't being too angry about this.'_

The procedure has been completed, revealing Sasuke's left eye on Kakashi. "Ready?" Naruto asked, "yossh.."answered Kakashi.

They finally used all of their remaining chakra to use the release jutsu on the Infinite Tsukoyomi, using the Tiger hand sign to released all the people in the world from the genjutsu they had been living in. "KAI!" Naruto and Kakashi shouted. They three could felt the genjutsu started to vanished, the tree that binds all people had withered and all people turn back to their consciousness. All, but one.

As the jutsu was finished, so was Naruto. He simply didn't have any more life energy to continue. As he finally put his eyes closed and his body into a unconscious state. ' _I'll see you someday, Sakura… Chikushō.. I guess she would never knew that I truly did love her. I wish she knew that too. Ero-Sennin, Tou-san. Kaa-san, Sasuke, I'm back.'_

A heartache.

I feel it. It hurts me

Why did I own this heartache?

Did I deserve it? Or not?

I can't tell…

I opened my eyes. All blue. It felt so bright, so lively with all the wind blew on my body.

I feel it. I feel the sensation, I feel the **pain**.

Suddenly, I knew. I knew why this feeling does exist. It's because of him. He made this. He just created the most painful feeling of my life. Yet, I can't blame him for this. He just listed himself as one of the greatest shinobi, NO.. THE GREATEST Shinobi ever exist on this world. Yet, I can't seem to forgive him for doing that reason.

Everybody looked up to him, as he was some sort of a hero. Someone who's duty was to serve a greater purpose to the world. Yet, he was seventeen. I get it that he was after all, the greatest of us all. But he was also seventeen. Too young to bear those pain alone. Too young to know the meaning of death. He always spoke things about death when he confronted our used-to-be teammate. The one I used to had a crush on but faded due to what he did to him. He always said that when they both fought, they both would die. What about me? Is he so selfish that he didn't even understand my existence!

He worked so hard to fulfill my promise, that he never turn back to see that those promise was meant from me to us. Not from me, to him. It was supposed to be us. US… He and Me! He did all these stuff that worried me so much, I had to see him for every single minute just in case he didn't do anything more dangerous. Because, for every single stupid and dangerous stunt he made, I was the one healing him just to made him alive and well. I was the one who always look for him even at the most unimportant moment.

There he was, lying unconscious. I cursed him so much for lying to me, telling that everything was fine. _'What are you thinking! BAKA!'_ She cried on her thought and literally. There it was, Haruno Sakura, the most powerful woman Shinobi in the whole world, seeing the two of his best friend died. One tried to protect the world, while the other one destroys it. She cursed herself for taking an affection to someone who tried to destroyed it, while the one who tried to protect it worked so hard for her and she didn't have a chance to turn the favor. _'BAKA.. BAKA.. Naruto you.. Shanaroyo!"_ She cried.

Kakashi knew well that she was in so much hurt, that no one in this world could ever comforted her the way these two had. He cursed himself for not being the good teacher like the other team does. Sure, the team saved the world. But what then? If the world is saved by sacrificing two of his best students, he would rather be dead or be hit by the Infinite Tsukoyomi. He had lost his father, his best friends, his sensei, and he failed his trust to keep his son save. _'Minato sensei, I have failed you… I don't deserve to be called a Ninja anymore.'_ He cursed himself as tears running down his mask.

The tree that strapped all the people has withered, and so the people regain their consciousness back. Everyone was happy, elated. They knew that they had won the battle, because their enemy was lying dead with a big hole on his heart. Not long after, a sound of help was heard several distance away.

Tsunade, noticing exactly who the owner of the sound was, immediately boost her way to the source of the sound. Hoping for no more fight after what had been a long and tired war. _'Sakura'_ her thought.

Soon, the rest of the Alliance had followed Godaime Hokage, hoping the exact same thing that she had.

The alliance finally made it to the source, noticing a young pink-hair girl with torn shirts, a grey-hair ninja that seems battered, a young Uchiha, and a certain blonde hair boy in particular, had caught Tsunade's attention, "Naruto!" She immediately flew down and headed to the boy.

"How is he?" Asked Tsunade.

"Her heart has stopped beating and I ran out of chakra. And so did Kakashi." Sakura explained her _Shisou._

 _'_ _Naruto, you brat. You promised me you wouldn't die before you become a hokage. I won't let you die!'_ She screamed in her thought as she began her medical ninjutsu on him.

Unfortunately, after several hours of devastating waiting for the alliance, and several hours of the treatment by Tsunade, he didn't show any sign of heart beat.

"I guess I have no choice then."Sigh. She spoke again, "Sakura, I'm gonna perform a forbidden jutsu that requires massive amount of chakra. Since he was and still a Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi has also required this chakra in order to work. So we need all the help we can get."

"But, the jutsu that Sasuke used. The pile of boulder above us confined Kyuubi too. What if we undo the jutsu and let the other Kyuubi heal him?" Asked Sakura rather desperately.

Kakashi began to interrupted, "I'm sorry, Sakura. But the only way to undo the jutsu that Sasuke created was to combined his chakra with Naruto's. Right now, I had Sasuke Rinne-Sharingan. However, I also need Naruto's chakra to undo it."

Her sensei's explanation was enough to made her angry. But right now, she had only one thing to do. And that is Reviving Naruto. With no second thought, she asked all the Shinobi to perform a hand-chain and connected each other's chakra to her's, while Sakura connected her chakra to Tsunade. Creating an infinite amount of chakra for tsunade to perform a master-class healing jutsu.

"Yosh, here it goes!" With no time to waste, he began to heal Naruto. The huge green chakra erupted from her hand as she possibly could endangered her life by doing this forbidden jutsu.

"Shisou, you said that this jutsu is forbidden. Why is it?"

Sigh. "I know that you're gonna ask me this Sakura. This jutsu is forbidden, because it will put the one who used this jutsu into death while the victim was alive."

"No Way! SHISOU! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" She suddenly released her hand that was placed on her back.

A furious, yet, tearful expression of Tsunade emerged, "You Idiot! Why would you released it? He needs to be alive!" She screamed to her.

"I don't want to choose whether my Shisou or my friend has to die." Sakura said, tears swelling on her face.

"That's why I need everybody's help. If this jutsu was to perform alone, than the chances of the jutsu user to die is 100%. Demo, if this jutsu was helped by other people, the percentage of death will decreased. But it will not guarantee that I can't die."

"but… but.." She was about to speak something when Tsunade replied, "Sakura.." She began, "this kid, he's my everything now. In this life, he was just like my younger brother and my boyfriend, once. Now, I looked at him and I saw that he was just like someone that I truly loved. If I die saving this boy, I would like you to promise one thing."

"Anything, Tsunade-sama." She exclaimed.

"Don't make the same mistake that I did with the person I truly loved. He died by never knowing that I ever loved him." She whispered in her ears.

"I will.. I.. wi-…ll.." Sakura's cry were now even harder than her words.

It has been three months since Tsunade's death. She was now known as the 'angel of Hokage' for her heroic efforts to save Naruto by using her own life energy with the help of everybody's chakra.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't able to awake from the jutsu. He was diagnosed comma and no one knew exactly how long he would experienced this comma.

Sakura, who was now the successor of Tsunade's medical ninjutsu skills, decided that there is only one purpose on her life till her death. That is to love Naruto, no matter how he was.

After the war, Kakashi was elected as the Rokudaime Hokage. His era as the Hokage had been used to optimized the village's growth in economy, food stock, building development, and the modernization of the whole Alliance.

He was also the one who stand up to Sasuke. He argued that Sasuke has been one of fundamental reason why the war has ended. The world may not believe if Sasuke had done just that. But the alliance do believe in Kakashi. As he was one of the only four person to witnessed the true strength of the Mother of Chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

With that, people started to build an Uchiha monument. A monument as a symbol that an Uchiha kid, born with hatred and vengeance could also saved the whole world. Alongside Naruto. What Kakashi didn't tell to the world was what he did after they have beaten Kaguya. He knew that, no matter how lost Sasuke is, Naruto would still had faith in him. And Kakashi trusted Naruto with his life, for he had save his.

It has been 3 years and the whole world seemed to change. First of all, people started to own cell phones. A very handful device that was used to talk to someone on a far distance. Now, instead of using a bird to deliver a message, people tend to use a cell phones for its efficiency. Secondly, Shinobi was using a ninja device to complete a certain mission if they couldn't do it with their own. However, this machine was still forbidden on the exam as Kakashi explained that it was **cheating.** The third, the Alliance had been united on even a more stronger bond. And many more.

Sakura sighed as she drank the hot coffee before she began to work as the senior instructor of the Konoha Hospital. She knew that this job was the best job for her. The huge amount of cash, the respect from the fellow junior, and the honor to save more life, is been a huge motivation for her. But, while the others were moving on with their life, she was not.

The past three years, she had heard so many news. Many of them, including marriage. Shikamaru and Temari was the first couple to actually married. Their marriage was rather simple and not involving to many people for as he would say 'troublesome' to handle. Temari on the other hand, was not really mind with his thought. Eventually, they would only invited Shikamaru's close relatives and Temari's.

there's also this occasion, where the bride, in this case Temari, would threw the bouquet of flowers with her body facing behind the audience and the audience, more to the ladies to be exact, tried to catch it. And then, it revealed that Ino was the one who earned it.

Not long after their marriage, Sai and Ino announced their marriage. It was a fancy and elegant marriage with everyone Ino knew to be invited. Since the only true friends Sai had was team Yamato and the rookie nine(minus Neji), Sai only invited them as he knew it would be great.

The same bouquet ritual was thrown by Ino and the one who earned it was Hinata. She was so excited to earn the bouquet as she was fainted instantly. In this moment, Sakura was quite jealous. This ritual always brought good luck to whoever earned the bouquet and now, Hinata was the one who earned it. Meaning that he would marry.. _'Naruto!'_ She thought. She couldn't even imagine her Naruto was taken away.

Sakura knew that Hinata was the one who had saved Naruto from the Pain attack, but she also knew that Hinata failed. And almost made Naruto released the Kyuubi from inside of him.

That thought was faded away when Hinata explained to Sakura that he would marry Kiba, instead of always been Naruto fan-girl for almost forever. She explained to Sakura that the reason behind their marriage was because Kiba had been there for her all the time. One day, Kiba would snapped because Hinata always tell stories about Naruto and Naruto. Naruto this, Naruto that. And he had confessed his love instantly when he was still in anger mode, resulting to his super duper deep blush and shy. Kiba explained to her how he would always supported her when she asked him an advice about her love-life for Naruto, which seemed to be a one-way love. Sakura knew that deep down in Hinata's heart, she would still had this feeling for Naruto and would do anything to save him as much as Sakura does. But she also loved Kiba, for his affection and his patience for dealing to someone like Hinata. At first, her father would've been disagree with her decision, but after took a considerate talk, they finally reached an agreement.

Their marriage was held on their training ground and the reception was held on Hyuuga's compound. Since it was Hiashi's request to look after her first daughter before she left the compound and stayed at Kiba's house.

For every occasion, Sakura always asked Konohamaru to put a video on every great occasion that had happened. When he asked him what for, she only answered, "Someone wants to see it." And Konohamaru immediately knew who that someone was.

The bouquet ritual on Kiba's and Hinata's marriage was been held. As Hinata threw the bouquets to the rest of the ladies. Guess who earned the honor of the bouquet?

"SAKURAA! YOU GO GIRL!" Ino screamed to her. Yes, it was Sakura who earned the bouquet of flowers. She was shocked, several seconds ago, she was just watching Kiba and Hinata kissed and hugged. And now, without even a slight of effort, she had earned the bouquet of flowers while the other who would battle to earned it, did not.

On her mind, she wondered what this would meant, _'would Naruto be awoken and married me?'_ She was excited with her thought, but also sad when she thought another one, _'but, what if another man will marry me and Naruto would leave with another woman?'_ She shooked her head and she only focused on only one thing to remember, _'I would marry Naruto.'_

 **AN : Okay, so I came up with this idea when I was watching Naruto Shippuden eps 477-478. I do not intend to make this story a long one but I do hope people would like it. I would try to make another update as soon as possible. But I can't guarantee it since college is gonna be time-wasting for me. For whoever ship NaruHina or SasuSaku, I understand your frustration. I would probably create Sasuke's fanfiction on another time. But on the meantime, my concentration is only on NaruSaku moment. A little advice, you should watch the Naruto Shippuden OVA, UT. Where Naruto was lying on the ground, presumably was dead and Sakura cried for him. After several minutes of heart touching songs and thrilling animation on the songs, it was revealed that Naruto was actually still alive, and Sakura was crying like he was her every thing. Those kinds of relationships touched me deeply on my heart. And after watching that scene, I was super excited to imagine if Naruto and Sakura really were together.**

 **AN : and sorry if I had wrong spellings and stuff, I'm looking for some Beta readers, PM me if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **AN : First of all, thank you for those who appreciated me doing this fanfic. Secondly, I was quite irritated of someone who complaint of NaruSaku. If you doesn't like NaruSaku, then why do you read NaruSaku fanfic? It's logic 101. It's our freedom to create our stories with whatever imagination that we have. So just enjoy it ne:)**

 **Another AN : Bold : Additional Note, and another Realm**

 _Italic : Flashback_

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would be extremely happy.**

The war has ended three years ago, and every body started to live a new live rather happily. Everyday, Kakashi would be at the Hokage's office every 6 o'clock and did his assignment. Considering that he used to be the laziest jounin instructor, no one had expected that the Rokudaime Hokage was the earliest person to work on the Hokage's office. When Shikamaru, who was the new assistant, replacing Shizune, asked him about his early work, he said that his friend would dreamt of being a Hokage. So he believe that he could carry his will of fire even when they're no longer be with him. At first, Shikamaru thought it was Naruto. But after second guess, he knew that Kakashi would never refer Naruto as 'his friend.' Leaving Shikamaru confused.

Speaking of Naruto, three years and he was still on a comma. His condition was nowhere good, but also nowhere bad. His condition was a rather constant from the first time Tsunade revived him. People began to wander around their thought if Naruto was really gonna be alive or not. Slowly but painfully, people began to move on from the thought of the hero. So, people of the whole world began to build Naruto statue that would be placed on every single country's town hall. On Konoha, it was placed beside Sandaime's statue on the Academy.

Everyday, people would pray to the stone or leaving some good treat to the stone, with a hope that someday, Naruto would be awoken from his endless comma. He was placed on a very strict room on Konoha's Hospital. Sakura told everybody that he needed to be heal with the best, without any disturbance. And that she was gonna look after him everyday. People accepted Sakura's offer and in return, Sakura asked the people to honor her opinion.

Days by days, people who had faith on him, began to lose it. Even though that some people still believed that he would awaken soon, others do not. Some people even had recommended that he should be dead. The reason was that he shouldn't be miserable knowing that he was now half-dead. Soon, after 3 years of waiting, the persons who are pro with Naruto's death was increased. Leaving those little amount of people who still believe that Naruto would still be awaken sometime soon. Especially for Kakashi, Sakura, and the Rookie 9.

The Daimyo soon began to pro with the Naruto death's side. They believe that Naruto's healing for three consecutive years had bring their village into lack of medicine. Because most of the medicine that was supplied by another country was used for Naruto, and not for another people in neccessary.

"This is outrageous! What about what Naruto has sacrificed for? He risked his life to save Sasuke and the world. He may be failed to bring Sasuke, but he didn't fail on saving the world!" Her anger boiled. Her conversation with Daimyo was quite intense. Sakura, with the company of rookie 9, against the Daimyo, who has requested to put Naruto's life to an end due to his never-ending comma.

"I understand how you felt young lady." The woman Daimyo started, "however, you must know that ever since Naruto's treatment, our medicine stock has been decreased up to 60%"

"But we can build the medicine stock for much more!" Ino began to spoke. Sakura was quite elated to know that her friends was not there only to listen the conversation, but also to defend Naruto's treatment to the Daimyo's.

"You may be right, but the medicine stock that was used for Naruto was rather very rare. From the reports of the Konoha's hospital, Naruto's treatment himself for three years had taken money for almost three quarter of our village's budget for a year. You must understand that our village was on the beginning of being an advance nation. But our budget was limited due to Naruto's healing."

Hearing the Daimyo's explanation was enough to shut the whole team down. Sakura knew that the only supporter to support her action was her fellow Rookie 9, and Kakashi. Kakashi wouldn't even do much for as he was the Hokage. He needed to balance his attention between what's good for his country and what's good for Naruto.

"You're right.." Sakura sobbed. The rookie 9 put up an unbelievable look towards her. Shikamaru whispered to her, "Oi.. Sakura-san, what was that about?" She shush him and said, "I tried to speak here, I know what to do." Apparently, she didn't.

Her word towards the Daimyo was rather quite shocking. Nobody at the meeting would believe that her words would eventually come true. Everyone who at first, stood up for her, began to slightly despised her for what she had said to the Daimyos. Started with Shikamaru who had put his panic face, while everyone knew that Shikamaru would never put up a panic face. There was only one moment and that was when he fought Hidan and Edo Tensei Asuma, but that was brief. This one, he put up a panic face for so long, that he couldn't even remembered how it felt to be lazy again. Sai was shocked. Naruto was his true friend and he knew that without Naruto, he wouldn't be on the position where he was right now. Naruto had taught him so much. He had changed him into someone with a pure feelings again. He made him knew what is love and affection, and thanks to him, he was now married with Ino. The rest of them hated the idea that Sakura had given to the Daimyo. They knew they only had one chance and any smallest failure would resulted on Naruto's death.

"You're right. As we all know, it has been three years since Naruto's comma and no regular treatment could awaken him now. However, I'm not gonna give up on his treatment."

Silent on the whole meeting room.

"As you see, it has been 3 years since Naruto's comma. But I wasn't just crying over him and only hoping that he would return. From the past 3 years, I had collected every single medical ninjutsu ever exist on every single country, village, or even clan. I had collect it while I signed up for a regular B-rank or A-rank mission. It's a perfect opportunity for me and I would like to inform you guys that I had finished my expedition."

"Then why wouldn't you do this earlier?" Said one of the Daimyo.

"This ninjutsu method is very dangerous. I have learned every single one of the jutsu and now I was able to perform it. But there's a catch." Sakura stated.

"And what do you want?" Said the head of the Daimyo.

"You give me one month of time, all the things I will need for his treatment, and a little faith from all of you Daimyo's that I would do this task on time."

Everyone gasped in disbelief. "SAKURA-SAN, no way!" Hinata screamed in disbelief. Everyone began to encouraged her to cancel the option she had offered to the Daimyo's and thought of another idea. But she refused, "For all my life, Naruto has taken a hatred by everybody on this village. But he was always kind to everybody, to me." She shed her tears as she continued, "Naruto has saved everybody on this world and has freed Sasuke from his misery. And right now, I will do everything to bring him back to life so he know… he know what it's like, to be loved by everyone!" She declared. Her statement was bold, but deep down, everyone on the Rookie 9 knew that she was doing this with all of her heart.

"That's a very bold of you pink girl, but what if a month is not enough for Naruto to be awake?" Asked the Daimyo.

"Then I shall take full responsibility of every single that the village has lost." She declared.

"Forehead, you're not gonna do this alone." Ino said.

"I don't want to-" her voice was interrupted by Shikamaru, "I had enough of that word, Sakura. Naruto is our friend. We will protect our friend whatever it takes, even if the chances are slim, we will not leave our friend behind!" He stated. Sakura began to shed tears as she remembered who used to said those word to her. It was quite clear now that his word was infectious, in a very good way. _'Naruto, you will not be alone anymore.'_

"Hm.. I guess that's fair enough. The Daimyo declared that we agree on your terms. But, if you break your agreement, than we shall do what others wanted us to do. Naruto may be the greatest hero, but right now, he's a major economical and medical burden for our village."

"You have my word Daimyo-sama." Sakura said her thanks and bow to the Daimyo. Before they headed out and began to planned their way to awake Naruto out of his endless dream.

 **white.. all white..**

 **Why isn't there any color besides white?**

 **I couldn't quite sure where I am, where am I anyway?**

 **Ow yeah, I'm in heaven, am I?**

 **Naruto began to wander around his surroundings. He couldn't see anything but clear white. He couldn't hear anything but pure silence. Silence that annoyed him most of the time, "Kuso.. where the heck am I?"**

" **Haven't you know it?" A soft female voice was heard. He couldn't quite sure who it was, so he began to ran towards wherever the source of the sound was.**

" **Huh.. who are you, and where am I?" He shouted. There was no one as long as he knew, and suddenly there was a female voice. It was enough to made Naruto screamed like his life depend on it.**

" **Shut up Brat!" The female voice grew louder.**

" **Whaa… there's only one person who called me by that name."**

 **Out of nowhere, his right shoulder was touched by a soft, womanly hand. His reaction, however, was not so soft. On an instant second, he built a Rasengan on his left hand and began to spin 180 degrees towards whoever touched him. His eyes were wild in confusion and disbelief. It was no other but Tsunade. But what surprised him wasn't Tsunade at first, what surprised him was that his Rasengan didn't hit Tsunade's body, but went through it.**

" **Tsunade-no baachan!" He shouted. She responded with a glare, "was that how you suppose to greet the former Hokage!" She stated.**

 **He giggled in embarrasment, "hehe.. Gomen Tsunade-no baachan, Demo, Why did my Rasengan went through you? And most importantly, what are you doing here?"**

 **Hearing his question, she sighed. She knew that she's not gonna lie about this situation anymore, "Naruto, I'm… I've.…died"**

As the rookie 9 meeting with the Daimyo's come to a certain agreement, they immediately came up to a plan. They decided that team 7's training ground to be the perfect place for their meeting spot.

"So, care to elaborate, Sakura?" Asked Kiba, irritatedly.

"You know that none of us would just turn Naruto-kun away like that." Hinata explained, without the stutter. Ever since her marriage with Kiba, she had move on from the blonde boy. But she refused to quit calling the -kun suffix since Naruto was her true admiration.

"I'm not turning him away." Sakura answered.

"Guys, let's just calm down right now. Panicking is not gonna help us healing Naruto back to his conscience. Now let's hear what Sakura has to say." Explained Shikamaru.

"Before I explained to you what this jutsu gonna do, I need you guys to understand that what I had done on the past 3 years was close to be called treason. So with that on mind, I need to tell you guys about how did I get all these forbidden ninjutsu scroll."

 _Flashback._

 _It has been 3 months since Naruto's comma. And nobody seemed to know how to awake him from his slumber. Every village, heck, every country has done as much as they can to awake the world hero. They knew that based on Kakashi's speech that was held days after the war ended, that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was the true hero that stopped the Mugen Tsukoyomi ( Infinite Tsukoyomi ). However, Sakura did not take the praise quite well. She refused to all the people that had heard Kakashi's speech that she was also a part that saved the world. She said that Naruto was the one who made the world back to a peace. She remembered what Sasuke had said about Kakashi and her was a sort of an accident, in a good way, that she and Kakashi survived the Infinite Tsukoyomi because she was on the range of Sasuke's Susanoo and the Susanoo saved them from the Tsukoyomi. She only wanted the credit for Naruto. Because she knew that Naruto deserved this more than anyone in this world._

 _Sakura has asked Ino if she could use her Shintenshin no Jutsu ( Mind Transfer Jutsu) to enter Naruto's mind realm. But once she got there, she found nothing but emptiness. Ino concluded that Naruto's conscience was now far to deep to be discovered by her Yamanaka clan's Jutsu._

 _Even though Sakura promised that she would take care of Naruto every day, she knew that if she wanted to awake him, she needed all the medical ninjutsu possible to do just that. She began to search for any medical ninjutsu exist, starting from the Konoha's library. She read this book about history of medical ninjutsu, and she discovered that there was a certain scroll that could connected someone to the realm of infinite. Meaning that someone who used this scroll would enter the realm of where Naruto would be, or even higher, she might be entering the realm of Heaven. She then read that the scroll was so forbidden, that the instruction was separated into several pieces and scattered around the world so no one would find it. That information was enough to made her start her first move, to find all those scrolls and unite them._

 _It took her nearly 6 months to find all the information she needed about the whereabout of the scrolls. She went into so many mission, that Kakashi couldn't tell why would she joined it. Kakashi would even confused about why Sakura only took a minimum of B-rank mission. At some point, he would refused her demand with the mission, but Sakura disobeyed him and took it anyway. Kakashi couldn't be on the position of giving her lecture or anything worse, since the war had took so many jounin and chunnin class ninja. He reluctantly give her the mission, and turns out, she finished everything pretty well._

" _Wow, it's been 8 B-Rank missions, 3 A-Rank missions and even 1 S-Rank mission. Are you sure you don't want to take a break? Thanks to you Sakura, our village has grown a lot of partnership with another village we didn't even aware of." Kakashi asked and declared._

" _Thank you for your concern Hokage-sama. But I still want to continue, I need this and you need this too." She answered._

" _Hey hey…. Quit with the Hokage-sama calling. Just call me Kakashi will ya? And I really appreciate what you have done Sakura."_

" _Hai Kakashi-sensei."_

 _What Kakashi didn't know, was that she was already committing a half-treason. It was half-treason because of the reason and the result. The result was nowhere near forgivable. Stealing a scroll that remained hidden was enough to make a huge news to the whole world. The scroll was top forbidden medical ninjutsu, because even though it could save several person from comma, the after effect was horrifying. If the jutsu user couldn't understand even an alphabet of what the scrolls said, that would led the user to be trap onto the comma world for the rest of their life. It was also forbidden because it could potentially be used wrongly by some bad guy and they would try to reawaken an ultimate force, capable enough for another war._

 _She knew that someday, she needed someone to helped her with the scrolls, because the scrolls require amount of people and amount of intelligence. And if Sakura wants to heal Naruto, she needed to ask her friends help, sooner or later._

 _She now remembered at how many prison times will she spent on the jail if she's committing the treason. First of all, the five Great Nation would punished her for stealing their secret scrolls. Second, Konoha would even punished her greater than what the Nations gave. Third, she would be stamped as a rogue-nin. However, she didn't mind of that. Her mind was to heal Naruto, and only Naruto. 'Naruto, you better be awake this time. Because if you don't, I'm gonna smack you until you awake.' She thought hopefully._

She finished her history lesson to their fellow Rookie 9. None of them now had the same look that they gave to Sakura when she declared the agreement to the Daimyo's. They now had understand that what she had done was something that only Naruto could afford to do, and that was protecting a friend when they needed the most.

"Look guys, I know the stakes and the consequences of my action. This is unforgivable. Demo, Kuso.. he's the only person I really care so much that I would willing to be put into jail for him. So if you guys don't want to do this, I understand. However, the fact is that I need your help. This is for our friend, the one who saved us all and saved the whole world. The world may not see him the same as we are now, but I will not be affected about what people think about him right now."

Silence…

For a full minute, sixty seconds, no one was willing to say anything. They were amazed by how Sakura was willingly went through all the trouble just for him, and none of them would done the same thing.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry." Said Hinata, tears were shedded from her as Kiba tried to calm her down.

"Me too, I don't know how much you had been in suffer for all this mission and the sacrifices." Said Ino.

"Oi, Sakura, why didn't you just tell me earlier about this scroll, we would all be more than willing to help you." Shikamaru's answered. Surely the anger was something no one expected. But everybody saw his point. While no one seemed to knew how to cure Naruto, Sakura was too selfish to do this task alone.

"I was afraid that this mission of mine would be blown. Besides, you guys didn't trust me on the Daimyo's meeting about my agreement."

"That was because none of us knew what you had planned. Heck, I even spoke to all the medics around the world. No one would give me a single explanation, whether they don't know or they just don't care. How did you even manage to find the scrolls?" Asked Shikamaru.

"That's also gonna be a part of my crime. You see, the scrolls was so forbidden that no one would dare to speak about the whereabout. But I knew that the only way to crack some people's who knew about it was by using a hard way." She explained.

"So you tortured them!" Shouted Ino.

"Yes.. luckily they were still alive when I did that. So I healed them when they were unconscious and I left them no mark to be sew with." She stated.

Everyone gasped. Right now, Sakura was probably 5 steps ahead of them. Without any more explanation, Sai spoke while looking towards Sakura. "If there was nothing else, we should start this mission, shall we, Taichou?"

Shocked, she didn't expected to be called by Taichou. The friends looks on her suggesting that they agreed to make Sakura as a Taichou on this mission.

"Yossh.. right now, 1 month is all we got. So ganbatte to you all, ne?

"Hai.." Shikamaru answered. Followed by Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, and the rest.

"The mission, ' _Save Naruto's life'_ started!" Sakura exclaimed.

" **What do you mean you died?" Asked Naruto.**

" **I tried to save your life, but my chakra control was weaker than I had expected, so I end up dead while I wasn't fully awaken you." Explained Tsunade.**

 **Tears.. another Tears.. "Why?" He began, "Why would you do stupid things for me? Now thanks to me, you're dead!" He shouted.**

" **Naruto.. If I was alive right now, I would still be dead inside." She stated.**

" **You suppose to see me become a Hokage Baa-chan. You're not supposed to be dead while I didn't even alive."**

" **Naruto, I've lost my brother, my boyfriend once. And I lost Jiraiya. All because I cannot make the good choice. Right now, you are the only reason I would be here. And I'm not gonna regret it for the rest of my life. I'm sure that you would seen Jiraiya soon, but not now, because you will be back."**

" **How can you tell?"**

" **Because the Sakura has blossomed."**

 **He then noticed his surroundings. Hundreds of Sakura trees had blossomed and create a beautiful Sakura flowers. He smiled. The beauty of Sakura flowers that only blossoms at Spring. And has a short term of living.**

" **This is, beautiful.. believe it!" Stated Naruto.**

" **That reminds me, of someone you know who had the same name." Said Tsunade.**

 **Naruto blushed deeply as the thought of a cherry-blossom hair girl began to wander around his head.**

" **She tries to save you, you know?"**

" **How?" He asked.**

" **I don't know, but she promised me that she would be with you no matter what. And I believe that she will kept those promise."**

" **You don't have to, you know, baa-chan. Doing stuff and making promise to her that would made her suffer. While I didn't even know how to get out from this place." He ducked his head, there's only sadness on his face. He now have learnt that because of his near-death, two person he truly care has suffered. One has died and one has done things that might hurt her.**

" **I only tried to make her lose the uncertainty between the two of you. Naruto. If you did leave this place. I need you to do me a favor." Asked Tsunade.**

" **What is it, Baa-chan?"**

" **No matter what happened, you will always be on her side. She lost you so many times that she couldn't take it anymore of losing you. She was hurted when she told me about what happened when you turn into four-tail Kyuubi mode, and she was also hurted when you nearly died fighting Pain. Understand those feelings and you might love her in return." She declared.**

 **He was dumbstruck. For all these time, it was love. Not a simple friendship, but love. Is it?**

' **Did Sakura really love me all these time?' He thought to himself.**

" **How should I tell her?" Naruto asked.**

" **Tell her what?" Asked Tsunade.**

" **That I truly love her and I would do anything for her?"**

" **Heeh.. that's your own problem Brat!" Stated Tsunade. "Besides, I'm already dead, so I don't want to have any business with the soon-living hero."**

 **That left Naruto on confusion, "But if you're dead, then why are you here with me? Aren't the dead suppose to be with the dead?" Asked Naruto.**

" **I… can't. In order for me to be there, I need to be forgiven by everyone who saw me as someone who doesn't deserved to die. That way, I can go to the place where Jiraiya and the others are." Said Tsunade.**

" **Baa-chan.." There's nothing that made Naruto sadder than hearing her confession now. He can't believe that she did all these thing to save him from the death.**

" **I promise, that you will be there when I'm awake. You have my word, believe it!" Exclaimed Naruto.**

 **Tsunade simply just smiled. Knowing that Naruto would fulfilled his promise no matter what. This kid who once was a dumb, idiot brat was now turned into someone she admired. Even more than what she admired now,** _ **'Jiraiya, you just raised a fine kid you perv!'**_

 **AN : So there you go the second chapter, it took me hours to complete this chapter, but it was worth it. I also read about the Sakura trees growth on this website :**

trees/cherry-blossom-tree

 **Just to prove that I wasn't making that up. Piece:)**


End file.
